


I Know That Voice

by JaredsBathbombs



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Help, It says original character, M/M, a little bit, but it's you, eventually just porn, i warned you, ish, kind of, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsBathbombs/pseuds/JaredsBathbombs
Summary: Okay, listen, (Y/N) isn't always gay, but when he is, it gets pretty hella kinky...also, just kidding, he's always gay.Or: WOAH, PETER PARKER IS SPIDER-MAN? LET'S DO SEXUAL STUFF!





	I Know That Voice

 

        (Y/N) stood on the roof of his apartment building, staring out at the darkened New York night-time sky. He inched towards the edge until he was close enough to peer over. His mind took a turn in a deadly direction. He wondered what it would be like if he just stood on the ledge and fell. 

        "There's a special providence in the fall of a sparrow," (Y/N) quoted quietly, leaning ever further over the edge, his mind blanking as he closed his eyes. After a moment he snapped his eyes open and stood up straight. "I did it again." He sighed and climbed up onto the ledge. The sky rumbled and a sheet of rain started pounding down. He spread his arms out as he faced the skyline, took a deep breath, and screamed. 

        "Alright, I hear you." 

        The voice scared (Y/N) and his scream turned high-pitched. When he turned to face his intruder his foot slipped. Just as he thought this was the end for him, a firm hand grabbed onto the front of his jacket. 

        "Be careful!" 

        (Y/N) looked at the person holding him and blinked. That one guy that had been in the newspaper recently. Spiderman. 

        "Get down from there. You're going to get hurt," Spiderman said, pulling (Y/N) down from his perch. "That's...That's not what you were trying to do, right? Hurt yourself?" 

        (Y/N) shrugged and mumbled, "Who knows?" 

        "Oh, well...What's got you down?" He asked, sitting down and leaning against the wall next to the door.

        "It's just been a bad month, I guess," (Y/N) sighed, lowering himself next to him along the wall.

        "Care to elaborate?"

        (Y/N) sighed again, "I can't really talk about a lot of it, but the one part I  _can_ talk about is my lab partner. We've been doing labs all week and he keeps dumping all the lab report work on me."

        "Sounds like an inconsiderate jerk."

        "Nah. Not really. I'm sure he doesn't mean to. I'm just a little overwhelmed."

        "You should tell him, though. I'm sure he'll take some of the pressure off of you."

        "Yeah. Maybe," (Y/N) turned to look at him and frowned. "You know, you kind of sound familiar."

        "Do I?"

        "Yeah," (Y/N) grinned, "You're not someone I know, are you?"

        Spiderman turned his head towards (Y/N). "Where's the fun in telling you?"

        "I suppose you're right," (Y/N) turned and leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the sky. After a moment he looked back at him. "Oh gosh, dude, is this spandex? You must be getting soaked right now."

        "Just a little bit."

        "You're going to get sick." 

        "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

*time skip*

        "Achoo!" 

        (Y/N) looked at his lab partner. "Peter, are you sick?" 

        Peter sniffed, "a little."

        "Were you out in the rain yesterday?"

        "Yeah. In some  _very_ skin-tight clothes."

        (Y/N) shook his head but paused for a second. "Ya'know, you sound like someone I met yesterday."

        Peter sent (Y/N) a slightly wary glance. "Do I?"

        "Yeah," (Y/N) said absentmindedly, scratching down a few observations about the experiment in front of him.

         The bell rang a moment later, indicating the end of class. (Y/N) sighed as he began packing up his things, preparing for another night of writing the lab review for the both of them, but was stopped when Peter took the lab work. (Y/N) blinked.

         "I'll do the lab review tonight," Peter said, sending the taller boy a sheepish smile, "sorry I've been pushing so much work onto you."

         "It's fine. Thanks for taking the load tonight. See you Monday," (Y/N) said, sending the other boy a small wave before leaving the classroom.

         "Hey, (H/N/N)." (Horrible nickname ;-;)

         (Y/N) cringed, knowing the only person who ever called him that was the one and only: Flash Thompson. "Hey, Flash," (Y/N) answered back, monotoned.

         Flash flung an arm over the smaller boy's shoulder, sending him a light punch on his left arm. "So, word on the street is there's going to be an awesome party tonight at Liz's. You going?"

         "As much as I would love to watch you get wasted off of half a beer and make a fool of yourself, I already have other plans." (Y/N) said back, making a sharp turn and ducking under Flash's arm, stopping in front of his locker. Flash leaned on the one next to his.

         "C'mooon, it'll be fun. What do you have that can possibly be better than this?"

         "Flash, I have homework-"

         "Do it on Sunday. Dude. Friday nights were made to party."

         "Okay, I lied. I...haaaaave a...date," (Y/N) inwardly cringed at himself.

         "As if. You've rejected so many girls, I'm surprised no guys have come to see if you swing their way."

         (Y/N) let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah...Well, I gotta get going, Flash. See you Monday."

         "Wait! The party! I'll pick you up at seven thirty!"

         "Flash-"

         "Too late! See you then!" And Flash turned and made his way down the hall.

*time skip*

         "Flash, I really don't want to be here," (Y/N) said.

         "C'mon, (Y/N), live a little," Flash pressed an open bottle of beer into (Y/N)'s hand.

         "Flash!" The other jocks beckoned Flash over to them. (Y/N) sighed and made his way out of the room. 

         "Hey, (Y/N)."

         (Y/N) turned around. "Hi, Liz."

         "You don't really seem like a party type."

         (Y/N) sent her an apologetic smile. "I'm not. Flash dragged me along."

         "Oh. Well, if it gets too much, there's a balcony upstairs that's pretty quiet."

         "Thanks, Liz."

         "No problem," Liz sent (Y/N) a small wave as she went to join a few others. 

         (Y/N) soon found himself upstairs, looking for the balcony. He found it relatively easily and walked out onto it, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the railing and looked at the beer in his hands.

          "Not having fun?"

         A familiar voice came from behind him.

         (Y/N) sighed, but didn't turn around.

         "I don't know, Pete, people skills just aren't my thing." (Y/N) turned and froze, eyes wide in shock.

         The owner of the voice was shocked as well. He stood on the balcony, staring with eyes as wide as his mask would allow him to express. (Y/N) blinked before walking closer to the masked figure.

         He lifted his hands up to the edge of the boy's mask.

         "...Pete...?" He gripped the fabric between his fingers, slowly pulling up. As he revealed the bottom of his nose, Spiderman grabbed the back of (Y/N)'s head and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. (Y/N) startled, not knowing what to do, and let his hands let go of the mask. After a moment (Y/N) began to reach his arm out, but then, oh  _god,_ there was a tongue in his mouth and he couldn't help it. He  _moaned_. Spiderman quickly pulled away, the showing half of his face flushed, and (Y/N) found himself looking at the other's lips as he panted.

         The night air was silent for a moment between the two. 

         "Wha-" 

         "Sorry!" And with that Spiderman swung away.

*time skip*

         As soon as (Y/N) walked into chemistry on Monday he caught Peter's gaze and the two immediately looked away from each other. He sat down awkwardly next to the shorter boy.

         (Y/N) cleared his throat awkwardly before whispering, "so, uh...Spiderman, huh?"

         "Uhm....yeah..."

         "After school? My place?"

         "...Yeah."

*time skip*

         "So....I know who you are, why are you wearing your costume?" (Y/N) asked, looking at the boy who had just climbed in through his window.

         "It's easier to swing than walk, and I can't have anyone else know who I am," Peter said, perching himself on the edge of (Y/N)'s bed.

          (Y/N) nodded. "Alright....so....the kiss..."

          "I just...didn't know what to do. I panicked."

          "So, it was basically just a reflex to stop me from taking off your mask?"

          "Yes-no!...I don't know."

          "Okay, so my question is: would you do it again?"

          "I don't know...are you offering?"

          "...I don't know."

          The room was silent for a moment before Peter pulled off his mask and he slid towards (Y/N), resting a hand lightly on the back of the other's neck.

          "Can I?" Peter whispered, scared to ruin the mood.

          "Yeah," (Y/N) whispered back.

          Peter leaned forward, pressing their lips together, moving his free hand to (Y/N)'s hip, (Y/N) moving his own arms to wrap around Peter's neck. Peter pulled away a moment later and lowered (Y/N) onto his back, leaning over him. He entangled his hand in the other's hair before pressing their lips together again. (Y/N) pushed his hands through Peter's hair, tugging at it desperately as he sucked on Peter's lower lip. They released each other's lips after a moment only for Peter to latch himself onto (Y/N)'s neck, causing (Y/N)'s breathing to quicken erratically. When Peter sucked on his pulse point (Y/N)'s eyes fluttered closed.

         "Can I, uh...can I...leave a hickey?" Peter asked, pulling away to look (Y/N) in the eyes.

         (Y/N) blushed before answering, "yeah. As long as it's not visible."

         "Of course," Peter mumbled quickly before attacking the skin right under (Y/N)'s collarbone. He sucked intently, flicking his tongue out along (Y/N)'s skin every so often, each time causing (Y/N)'s head to go light. (Y/N) jerked forward when Peter hesitantly slid his hand under his shirt and rested it against his side, rubbing circles with thumb. After a few more seconds Peter pulled away to observe his work. He touched the purplish bruise with his finger, looking up into (Y/N)'s eyes. 

         "This mark...symbolizes that you're mine," Peter said and leaned back.

         (Y/N) chuckled lightly, pushing himself up a bit and placing a hand behind Peter's neck. "I didn't take you as the possessive type.  _H_ _ot._ "

         Before Peter could say anything he was roughly pulled down to (Y/N)'s lips as the other boy took control, flipping their positions so he was straddling the brunette's hips. He moaned against Peter's lips, grinding their hips together. He pulled back after a moment, smugly noticing how Peter attempted to move his hips up to keep the friction. He ran a hand over Peter's chest, rubbing his fingers against the nipples he felt hardening under the spandex. He lowered his head and sucked through the thin fabric.

         "(Y/N)," Peter moaned out quietly.

         (Y/N) grinned against Peter's chest, head hazy as he sent his hand down to massage Peter's obvious bulge. Peter bucked his hips upwards in response. (Y/N) retracted his hand. 

         "So impatient," (Y/N) grinned.

         "I didn't take you as the tease-y type," Peter panted out, his eyes watching his every movement.

         "If you're not okay with that I can stop," (Y/N) said, looking at Peter in concern.

         "No. I enjoy it. I'm into that."

         (Y/N) grinned again. "Cool." That was all the encouragement me needed to lower his head over Peter's crotch and suck lightly through the spandex. Peter let out a shuddering breath. He mumbled something lightly.

         "What was that?" (Y/N) asked. "More?"

         Peter nodded desperately.

         "Hmm. I don't know. Sucking you through your suit seems like enough. Don't you think?" (Y/N) said playfully.

         Peter grabbed on to (Y/N)'s head, pulling him up to his mouth to kiss him heatedly on the lips, sucking on his bottom lip and sending his tongue in to dominate him. "Need...please," he said after ending the kiss.

         "Hmm. Maybe in a little bit," (Y/N) said, leaning back away from Peter. Peter stared back at him, confused. "I'm a little tired," (Y/N) teased.

        In the blink of an eye Peter moved so he was straddling (Y/N)'s hips, grinding against him. (Y/N) groaned at the blood pulsing through his groin and thrust his hips up. He reached his arms around Peter and grabbed on to his ass, squeezing slowly. 

        "Please," Peter whimpered out. 

        "Take off your suit," (Y/N) commanded.

        Peter tore off his suit eagerly, as quickly as he could, soon only wearing black boxer briefs. (Y/N) sat on the edge of the bed and outstretched his arms towards the other boy. Peter walked close to (Y/N), soon enclosed in his arms. (Y/N) pressed his lips to Peter's stomach, trailing down to the waist band of his underwear. He looked up into Peter's eyes, before pulling down the piece of fabric. (Y/N) lightly ran his finger along the underside of Peter's shaft. He held the base of Peter's dick before running his tongue along the same path his finger took. Peter shuddered, putting his fingers in the other boy's hair. (Y/N) wrapped his lips around the shaft's head, causing Peter's knees to go weak. 

        "(Y/N)," Peter moaned out.

        (Y/N) slowly bobbed his head along Peter's dick, flicking his tongue over the tip at random moments. 

         "Faster," Peter pleaded after a moment. (Y/N) was more than happy to oblige. Peter moaned loudly. "I'm so close." (Y/N) pulled his head away and ran his finger along the underside of his dick. Peter leaned against (Y/N) and the bed as he groaned in disappointment as his climax edged off. "You're such a tease."

        "I know," (Y/N) said, "I'll do it properly this time."

        (Y/N) pushed Peter down onto the bed and began pumping his hand along Peter's shaft. It only took a moment to regain his edge.

        "Coming," Peter moaned out shortly and arched his back as he climaxed. The two breathed heavily in the silence for a moment before Peter flipped their positions. He pulled (Y/N)'s shirt off and threw it to the floor before latching their lips together. He sucked on his bottom lip and sent his hand to massage the other's chest, pinching his nipple between his fingers after a moment. 

        "Peter," (Y/N) said, grabbing Peter's hand and attempting to push it down to his groin, Peter however, being much stronger, kept his hand in place.

        "What?" Peter asked, grinning, "is there something bothering you, baby boy?"

        (Y/N) let out a small whine. Peter chuckled lightly and let his hand be guided to the other boy's crotch. He pressed his palm against (Y/N)'s hard-on. 

        "Oh, I see," Peter said, only placing a feather amount of pressure on his pants. "You're painfully hard, aren't you?"

        (Y/N) nodded frantically, pushing his hand against Peter's and rubbing his hardness against it through his jeans.

        "Can you get off on that?" Peter asked, "I'm only letting you use my hand and I'm not going to move it."

        "Pants?" (Y/N) asked, pushing up harder with his hips.

        "Get ahead and take them off. Not your underwear, though."

        (Y/N) wasted no time in tearing off his jeans and soon was rubbing himself against Peter's open palm once again.

        "So...kinky...need lube..." (Y/N) let out breathlessly, rutting himself against Peter's hand. "Not...enough...help..."

        "I'm hard again," Peter said. (Y/N) groaned in response, too engrossed with trying to get himself off. Peter moved his hand away and grabbed onto the other's hips, pulling off his boxers, and positioning him on his lap and pressing their shafts together. (Y/N) groaned as they touched.

        "There's lotion in the beside dresser," (Y/N) instructed. 

        Peter nodded before reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lotion from the top drawer. He pumped a generous amount onto their dicks. He pumped his hand, (Y/N) jerking up his hips slightly with every fast stroke. Peter slammed his lips against (Y/N)'s as (Y/N) squeezed Peter ass, sending a jolt of pleasure through Peter. After a few minutes they jolted as they came, leaning on each other as they did. The room was silent except for the two boys' heavy panting. After a moment (Y/N) spoke.

        "Well, shit," he said, "that was fucking hot."

        Peter laughed. "Yeah. Let's do it again sometime."

        "Definitely...spend the night?"

        "Lend me some pajamas."

        After Peter had changed into a pair of (Y/N)'s pajama pants and they both were laying down it remained oddly silent.

        "(Y/N), what are you thinking?"

        "..."

        "(Y/N)?"

        "..."

        "..."

        "How fucked up would it be if your cum was spiderweb fluid?"

        "What the fuck."

        AND THEN THEY SCHLEEP.

THE END


End file.
